


Six Mondays

by thebluesthour



Series: Yeonbin Oneshots For the Soul [73]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Flirting, Fluff, Kang Taehyun is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Pining, Potions, Soft Choi Soobin, Spells & Enchantments, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Whipped Choi Yeonjun, side taegyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28889874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebluesthour/pseuds/thebluesthour
Summary: Soobin keeps buying potions to help him in math class, and the pink-haired witch who sells them to him is smitten.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: Yeonbin Oneshots For the Soul [73]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870156
Comments: 7
Kudos: 161





	Six Mondays

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for this request, it was so cute and fun! There will be a second part at some point, but I am going to try to get through requests, so some fics may have more open-ended conclusions! Hope you guys don't mind....haha. 
> 
> See you at the next upload! 
> 
> Leave prompts [ here!](https://curiouscat.me/mapsoftheseouls)
> 
> Not edited.

The bell tinkled its familiar tune, catching Yeonjun’s attention. The boy lifted his head from his books, pushing his glasses further up his nose as he looked toward the doors. He already knew who it was. He had charmed the bell to make a unique tinkle every time a certain customer walked in. It only sounded different to him and Taehyun, the younger boy who worked in the shop with Yeonjun. Thus far, he hadn’t said anything about the charm, but Yeonjun knew he knew.

Taehyun was one of the smartest witches Yeonjun knew. Despite being younger than him, the boy had taught Yeonjun a lot about spellwork and potion-making than any of Yeonjun’s lessons with his halmeoni. He was still in high school, so he didn’t work every day like Yeonjun, but he was extremely helpful when he was there.

Business had been slow, not many people in need of witchcraft these days. With the advancements of technology and the growing stigma toward the magical community, Yeonjun was worried he would have to close up shop until the holidays.

And that would upset him a lot, because then he wouldn’t be able to see the beautifully tall, dark-haired and dimpled stranger that had started to stop by every Monday for potions to help him focus in his math class.

His name was Soobin, Yeonjun found that out the second time he stopped by, and he was a freshman at the local university. He was studying education, and had a few math classes to pass as part of his pre-requisites. He didn’t want a potion that gave him the answers, just one that kept his brain from wanting to fall asleep as soon as he got his assignments.

Yeonjun had found it adorable, and happily supplied the potion. When he came back, he asked him for his name, and each week he picked up more tidbits of information about the boy. Yeonjun was blissfully smitten, and very aware of that fact. He wasn’t more than a year older than him, had been single for longer than he cared to admit, and Soobin was the first boy to catch his attention in a while. Most of his clientele were female, and therefore non-options for romantic endeavours.

This Monday was the sixth Monday since they met, and Yeonjun was tired of waiting. He had started flirting around the third Monday, and Soobin reacted splendidly. He looked even prettier when his cheeks were burning red, eyes darting down and voice stuttering. Yeonjun was afraid he’d be offended, but when he returned Yeonjun’s smile, Yeonjun knew that he was in.

From there, it just built upon itself. And now, it was time.

“Soobinie! Another potion for math class?” Yeonjun greeted, walking around the counter and going to the shelves of potions. He glanced over his shoulder as the younger bowed and came to a stop next to the elder. He smelled the same, vanilla and cinnamon, and Yeonjun tried not to be too obvious as he inhaled it.

He pulled the familiar potion down, and turned his head, smiling softly. Soobin blushed—adorable—and smiled softly. “I promise one day I’ll stop coming in,” he said. Yeonjun gasped dramatically, holding the potion carefully as he walked back behind the counter. “Then what would I have to look forward to every Monday?” he replied.

Soobin blushed even harder, looking down as he pulled out his wallet. Yeonjun rang him up, wishing he could give it to him for free but knowing his halmeoni would have his ass if he did. She had specifically told him he wasn’t allowed to give out freebies to boys he found cute. Even if it was just one boy.

Yeonjun glanced at him as he rang him up, biting the inside of his cheek. His heart was beating rapidly and he hoped he didn’t look as nervous as he felt. Soobin wasn’t currently looking at him though, focused on the credit card machine. Yeonjun pressed a few buttons, trying his best not to stare, and when the payment went through, Soobin lifted his head and Yeonjun shot him a grin.

He placed the potion in a bag, making sure it was secure, and then took a deep breath. Here went nothing.

First, he slid the bag across the counter. Soobin smiled, reaching out to take it, but when he went to pull it, Yeonjun held on. “Before you go,” he said, unable to stop himself from smiling as he saw Soobin surprised expression. “Can I have your number?”

His words hung in the air as he watched Soobin process them, and the silence stretched on endlessly. But Yeonjun just gazed at Soobin and found that it was something he could do for many hours or days if need be. He was just that beautiful. And kind. And sweet. And everything that Yeonjun had been looking for.

The boy’s mouth dropped open, his lashes fluttering prettily as he blinked. His cheeks were flushed the most beautiful red, and Yeonjun giggled. “Don’t tell me you’re shocked I asked,” he said, hoping to relax the boy.

Soobin sputtered, and Yeonjun melted. He leaned forward to rest his chin in his hand, and he tilted his head. Soobin avoided his eyes for a second, before looking back. “I thought you flirted with all of your customers,” he whispered. Yeonjun chuckled, standing up straight and shaking his head, pulling out his phone.

“I don’t find any of them nearly as interesting or cute as you,” he replied, opening up a new contact page and holding out his phone. Soobin glanced at it, before taking it with a shaky hand. His eyes flickered at Yeonjun, before darting back to the phone screen. Yeonjun felt his heart expand as the boy punched in his number and handed the phone back. Yeonjun grinned widely, probably looking ridiculous, and Soobin broke his own soft smile.

It was quiet for a couple awkward seconds, and then Yeonjun stepped back from the counter, leaning against the opposite one. “Promise to call me?” he asked. Soobin stared at him, before giggling. Oh, what a heavenly sound.

He nodded a couple of times, picking up the bag with his potion and taking a few steps back. “I promise.”

Yeonjun wasn’t sure he’d call. But then he did. And he didn’t just call to chat, he called to invite Yeonjun over to his place for a get together with his friends. Yeonjun accepted the invitation immediately, but asked if he could bring a friend. He was confident when it was just him and Soobin, but being with him in front of others he didn’t know sounded like a recipe for disaster.

Taehyun begrudgingly agreed to go with Yeonjun, on the basis that he got a paid day off. Yeonjun was only slightly annoyed, and he really did appreciate Taehyun going. He was a socialite, but sometimes he got nervous meeting new people he actually cared about.

“You sure you don’t want a potion to calm your nerves? Something to make you witty?” Taehyun asked as they were getting ready to leave. Yeonjun shot him a glare, shrugging his red jacket on. “Yah! I _am_ witty, why would I need a potion?” he yelled. Taehyun only blinked at him, before checking his reflection in the mirror again.

Yeonjun rolled his eyes fondly before grabbing his keys and nudging Taehyun’s side. “Let’s go, don’t want to be late,” he chirped. He heard Taehyun sigh, which made him smile, and the two walked out to his waiting car. They got in and as soon as they hit the main road Taehyun turned up the music and loudly sang along.

He was being annoying on purpose. That, or he was making sure Yeonjun didn’t get a chance to gush to him about Soobin. Taehyun was wise beyond his years, not one privy to such high school chatter as crushes and gossip. The only time he actively listened to Yeonjun was when it was about work or something that he found interest in. And Yeonjun’s dismal love life? Not something Taehyun found that interesting.

And so Yeonjun just sang along too as they drove, doing his best not to let his racing hert and sweaty palms distract him. He was going to have a fun evening with Soobin and his friends, and it was going to be nice to see him in a new setting, rather than at the shop. And Yeonjun looked spectacular, taking full advantage of the fact that this meeting was like a new first impression. His opportunity to show Soobin who he was outside of work.

When they arrived at the modest apartment complex, Yeonjun hesitated. Hands still on the wheel, he took a deep breath. Taehyun opened his door, but stopped when he saw Yeonjun staying still.

“Hyung, relax. You’re charming,” Taehyun reassured. “No pun intended.” Yeonjun snorted, but sent the younger an appreciative smile before getting out of the car. Taehyun waited for him, and the two walked up together. Yeonjun knocked, and even before the door opened he could hear the light sounds of people talking, as well as the smell of something cooking.

The door opened a few seconds later, and Yeonjun was relieved to see Soobin. He stood tall as ever, dressed not in his school clothes, but in casual sweats and a white shirt that hung low past his collarbones. Yeonjun swallowed. This was going to be a difficult night. “Yeonjun-hyung!” he cried, smiling brightly and adorably. Yeonjun automatically returned it, unable to stop himself if he tried, and then Soobin looked at Taehyun.

“Soobin, this is my dongsaeng Taehyun. Taehyun, this is Soobin,” he introduced. Taehyun bowed politely and said a soft hello, and Soobin did the same. He looked back at Yeonjun then, still smiling, and stepped back a few paces. “Come in! We aren’t expecting anyone else,” he said.

He gestured for them to come in with his arm, and Yeonjun covered a giggle at the boy’s enthusiasm. They walked in, and the smell of Korean cuisine filtered through their nostrils and a coziness spread throughout Yeonjun’s body. Just like Soobin himself, his apartment embodied a peaceful calm. Yeonjun quickly found himself relaxing in its presence.

Soobin moved to stand next to him briefly, pointing at two boys who emerged from the kitchen, hands full of snacks.

“And these impatient thieves are my two best friends, Hueningkai and Beomgyu,” he introduced, pointing at the two. The taller, younger looking one turned around and dumped all of his snacks onto the counter haphazardly and then spun to bow deeply. “Yeonjun-ssi, it’s so nice to meet you, Soobin-hyung never stops talk—.”

Soobin cut him off then with a shout and wave, turning to look at Yeonjun with bright red cheeks. “Don’t listen to a word he says,” he warned. Yeonjun laughed, looking down to hide his own blush.

The other boy, slightly shorter and with a more mature and rounded face, bowed but then looked at Taehyun. Yeonjun’s eyes widened when he looked at Taehyun and saw him blushing, carefully avoiding Beomgyu’s gaze. When he looked back at Beomgyu, he saw the boy staring curiously in Taehyun’s direction, before glancing at Yeonjun.

“Oh!” the elder cried, realising his obliviousness. He grabbed Taehyun by the shoulder, ignoring his shout of protest, and smiled maniacally. If there was a chance for him to gain the upper hand over Taehyun and his stupid wisdom, it was now. “This is my greatest friend and colleague, Taehyun,” he said magnificently.

Taehyun sputtered a little as Beomgyu’s gaze settled on him and a warm smile spread across his face. “Nice to meet you, Taehyun-ssi,” he said, bowing his head again. Taehyun yanked his arm out of Yeonjun’s grip, mumbling an insult his way no doubt, before smiling and bowing at Beomgyu.

After introductions, Soobin gave them a quick tour of the apartment, and then they all sat down in the living room. “Beomgyu-ah is in charge of the food, since I can’t be trusted near hot surfaces,” he explained. Yeonjun giggled, happily sitting next to the boy, their thighs pressed together. They both were tall, but Soobin’s legs just stretched for miles and miles and Yeonjun had to look away before he started drooling.

“So,” Hueningkai said from across the coffee table. “Are you and Taehyun-ssi both witches?”

Both Soobin and Beomgyu made sounds of embarrassment and hit Kai’s shoulders, causing the boy to shriek and hold his hands up in surrender. “You can’t just ask people that, Hyuka!” Beomgyu scolded. He turned his attention to Yeonjun and Taehyun then, though he placed his hand on Taehyun’s knee only. “I apologise for him,” he mumbled.

Taehyun rapidly shook his head, and Yeonjun waved it off, answering with a smile. “We are, Taehyun basically taught me everything I know,” he said. Taehyun scoffed, but blushed under Beomgyu’s admiring gaze. Yeonjun was having fun messing with Taehyun, but his game quickly became unimportant as he felt a large hand on his thigh. “I’m sure you’re very naturally talented, hyung,” Soobin complimented, squeezing Yeonjun’s leg before removing his hand.

Yeonjun gulped, the fabric of his jeans hot where Soobin’s hand had pressed. He didn’t know if the boy was aware of his effect on Yeonjun, so Yeonjun just continued like he wasn’t currently having a heart attack. “Well thank you, Soobinie,” he cooed, reaching up and ruffling the boy’s hair. He had always wanted to do that.

It was soft and silky between his fingers, and though it only lasted a second, it made Soobin’s cheeks heat up and he looked away. Beomgyu got up then to check on the food, and Kai started asking all sorts of questions about what it was like being magical, and before Yeonjun knew it, his stomach was full and the night was already coming to a close.

Time really does fly when you’re having fun, Yeonjun mused. He would have to bring a time elixir next time, he quite wished things had moved slower so he could have more time with Soobin.

Kai had left an hour ago, still having to abide by curfew, and Taehyun lingered by the front door with Beomgyu, the two talking lowly. Yeonjun was sitting on the couch, helping Soobin clean up the game of Jenga they had just completed.

“It was so weird, seeing you without a counter separating us,” the younger blurted out, giggling to himself. Yeonjun chuckled, looking over at Soobin. “What’d you think? Do you still like me even when I’m not giving you great customer service and trying to sell you potions?” he replied cheekily.

The younger laughed mutedly, putting the final Jenga piece in the box and twisting his head to gaze at Yeonjun. “Do _you_ still like me even when I’m not annoying you with questions about what’s in each potion?” he retorted.

It was flirting, but the kind that lit a fire in Yeonjun’s stomach, made him excited for what was to come. For the floodgates to open and allow him to be as flirtatious as he wanted to be around the boy. He hummed at Soobin’s question, resting his chin in his hand.

“Maybe once we get to know each other more I’ll share some of my trade secrets,” he whispered. He didn’t miss how Soobin’s eyes darkened, his cheeks burning red and his lips parting. The air between them felt thick with tension, and Yeonjun struggled to keep his expression coy and alluring.

Soobin moved an inch closer. “Get to know each other more? Hyung, I think I’ve spilled all my life secrets over the last six weeks of visiting your shop,” he replied, equally as quiet. Yeonjun’s eyes flickered down to Soobin’s lips, a move he knew the boy wouldn’t miss, and he exhaled shakily.

“There’s a lot more I want to know about you,” he breathed.

Soobin grinned, barely, more of a smirk as he leaned in even closer.

“Like what?”

“Like….”

_Like what you taste like. Like what you sound like. Like what you would do if I asked you to be with me._

“Yeonjun-hyung!”

Taehyun’s voice broke the spell—no pun intended—and both boys shot up straight from where they had been leaning into each other’s space. Yeonjun looked quickly over his shoulder before he could catch a glimpse of Soobin’s no-doubt flustered expression. Taehyun raised his brows, before tapping on his wrist. “Ready to go?” he asked, clearly unbothered with the fact that he interrupted a moment between the two.

“Yeah, o-okay,” he managed, voice strained. He turned back to Soobin then, but the boy was already up, holding the Jenga box. He gave Yeonjun a soft, understanding smile. Yeonjun stood, swallowing, hands in fists. As much as he regretted the fact that they didn’t kiss the entire night, he knew it wasn’t the right time. That’s not what this night was about.

And Soobin knew that, too.

So Yeonjun just bowed, clasping his hands together. “I’ll call you,” he promised. “We can find a time to hang out.”

Soobin only grinned gently, before nodding. “I’ll show you some of those things you were wondering about,” he replied, winking. 

Yeonjun blushed furiously, nearly letting out a squeak, before he pivoted and walked quickly to Taehyun. He gave a hurried goodbye to Beomgyu, who only chuckled knowingly at him, and then the two left, Yeonjun nearly pushing Taehyun out the door.

As soon as the door clicked shut behind them, Taehyun burst into laughter. “You’re such a teenager, hyung!” he panted in between laughs. Yeonjun only rolled his eyes. “Like you have any room to talk. I saw how you were with Beomgyu,” he shot back.

Taehyun quieted then, grumbling as they got into the car. Yeonjun was already ready to be home so he could call Soobin and ask him out on a proper date. He was nervous beyond comprehension, but he knew that he had to see the boy again.

And that urge was stronger than any potion.


End file.
